Hollow
Hollow_ VA We can't forget about our best boi Hollow. Not a character but rather the amazing creator and voice of all our favourite beautiful boi's. Somehow he's able to do a range of character's voices so all of them are sounds at least slightly different. His accents are top range and the amount of effort he puts into his vids is indisputable. The dudes amazing at voice acting, writing and some of us assume singing. He's the creator of content that not only gives you something to listen to when your bored or need something to cheer you up but also created the most amazing community on youtube. We're all hella thankful for him and his content and we know he's gonna smash the youtube ASMR game. Oh and blud, I got some people to leave a message for you. -> Customer reviews: ★★★★★- rated 5 stars = * "You fucker, how dare you make me so happy. I swear, only your content is good enough I could rewatch it for hours to make this and stay sane and happy. Thank you for being great," ~Your favourite poyo Kirby [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "Thank you for giving me my serototin back that I lost from my dickhead of an illustration professor" ~'Iris ''' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ''' * "Excellent bois. Amazing writing. Phenomenal acting. Great ambience. Gave me all the feels. However, couldve had more bees. 10000 outta 10"~ Eri error ' * "I'd like to thank the boi for helping make it easier for me to get up ad do things in life, his videos helped me calm down when i was worried and me laug at rediculous things and overall helped me exist as a somewhat normal human being. He's done alot" ~'Liv ''' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ''' * "10/10" -IGN. "A masterpiece" -IMDb. "Brilliant" -GTA. ~'Raina ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * " *Door bust* HE'S TAKEN! "~ Senna (Owner of the fridge) ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "Cronk or bepis?"~ Love from a broskie 'potato ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "Hes really freakin' great at coming up wit storylines and creating characters thatll stick with us. He's good people, love em." ~'Akaash ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "The Face Cult will live on ⚈ ̫ ⚈"~ 'Kat ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "Thanks for putting so much effort and heart into your work! :) I'm glad to have chanced upon your videos. You probably have heard from many that you are an inspiration, well, I just wanted to let you know that you are an inspiration to me too. ^^ I hope your gifts grow along with you in your journey ahead, but you'll stay humble so that they'll never chain you. Remember that you're never alone, because there are people who are close who cares for you. :) All the best Hollow. And please, keep yourself healthy!" ~'Alina ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * “One genuine good boi. Creator of the worlds, keeper of feels, destroyer of childhoods. He’s incredible.” ~Your friendly neighborhood grandfather, 'Meeps ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "giraffe lookin head ass motherfucker" ~'Booty corrupted ' * "hollow asmr, the only content that could possibly top baby yoda memes. keep up the good work"~ Blair ''' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ''' * "I didn't know they were giving giraffes their own wiki!"~ Kylie ' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] '' * “thank you for being awesome and leading me to a community full of fun crackheads <3” ~'Ash [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] ' * "Hollow you're a really chill dude and the memes you post on your discord server are pretty funny" ~'''Cirrus '' [ ★★★★★- 5 stars] '''